


We Made a Language for Us Two, We Don't Need to Describe

by Astro_Boi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform, the boys are happy and together and in love end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Boi/pseuds/Astro_Boi
Summary: “You’re not going to lose me, you know.”“Hm?” Bucky responds, eyes still closed, his head resting in Steve’s lap, limbs sprawled across the couch.“I’ll always be here for you, Buck.”One of Bucky’s eyes slits open to peek up at the blonde’s face. It takes him a minute to process what Steve was saying, being distracted by the strong fingers running through his long hair, working out any tangles or snarls he comes across.





	We Made a Language for Us Two, We Don't Need to Describe

**Author's Note:**

> yo sup you guys hope you enjoy :3

“You’re not going to lose me, you know.”

“Hm?” Bucky responds, eyes still closed, his head resting in Steve’s lap, limbs sprawled across the couch.

“I’ll always be here for you, Buck.”

One of Bucky’s eyes slits open to peek up at the blond’s face. It takes him a minute to process what Steve was saying, being distracted by the strong fingers running through his long hair, working out any tangles or snarls he comes across.

“What brought this on, Stevie?” He speaks quietly, trying not to break the moment. He looks up into Steve’s eyes, the soft expression he wears reflected on his own. Steve smiles and looks away from Bucky, his eyes glazing over, far away. He doesn’t look back down at Bucky when he speaks. 

“I just want to make sure that you know that even after everything that we’ve been through, I’m not going to leave you. Not if I have a say in it.”

Bucky takes this as his cue to sit up. His brows furrowed as he looks at Steve’s far away gaze. Gently placing his hands on either side of Steve’s face Bucky turns it so they make eye contact.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Bucky asked, his voice laced with concern. Steve doesn’t answer at first, his eyes breaking contact and looking away and it isn’t until Bucky forces himself back into his eye line that he speaks. 

“Just want to make sure that you know that, Bucky. I don’t ever want you to doubt that I’m here for you and I need you.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh, a small smile blooming on his face, crinkling his eyes at the corners.

“Pal, of course I know that. You and me, forever.” Bucky watches the flush spread across Steve’s face at Bucky’s words; a small smile graces his face the longer he looks at Bucky as they sit once again in the silence, just allowing the warmth of the afternoon wash over them.

“I’m hungry; I am going to make a sandwich, maybe a few sandwiches.” Bucky remarks as he releases Steve’s face and stands from the couch. He turns his head to look over his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen, “You want a sandwich, Stevie?” He doesn’t wait for Steve’s answer as he reaches and begins to gather the ingredients for the sandwiches, but he makes enough for the both of them anyway.

They spend the rest of the day in relative quiet, not speaking often, simply allowing each other their own space to go about their tasks. Bucky pretends to nap after their sandwich lunch, watching as Steve sketches with one slitted eye. He watches as Steve sketches the view through their window, the table where the empty plates and glasses still sit, and then finally, Bucky himself. Bucky doesn’t get to observe much of Steve’s process of drawing him, as he is forced to actually close his eye under Steve’s scrutiny. He falls asleep between one breath and the next.

When next he wakes, his nose is assaulted by the smell of spices and heat, the sounds of Steve bustling around in the kitchen drifting into his ears. As he sits up he spots Steve’s sketchbook left lying open on the coffee table. On the page rests the sketches of the view and the table that Bucky spied him doing earlier but the one of himself is surprisingly missing. Hauling himself up from the couch, he stumbles his way into the kitchen approaching Steve from behind, slipping his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve speaks, his voice soft and quiet, as it has been all day. “Dinner’s almost ready just finishing up the sauce.”

Bucky hums in agreement, letting go of Steve’s waist in order to seat himself on one of the stools they’ve placed by the counter; resting his elbow against the countertop he scrubs a hand down his face in order to clear away the last of the drowsiness from his impromptu nap.

Steve places a full plate in front of Bucky before grabbing his own and sitting next to Bucky. They eat in silence, enjoying the meal and Bucky leans, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s and letting it rest there as they eat. After they convene in the living room and watch some mindless TV. after about an hour, Bucky catches Steve in the fourth yawn in the last twenty minutes and offers a hand out. 

“Come on, I see the exhaustion on your face, and I’m feelin’ pretty drowsy myself.” Steve pushes out a laugh but follows Bucky to their room. They both go through their nightly routine in sync; brushing teeth and sliding into pajamas, then into bed, Steve positioned against the wall and Bucky curled around him, protective. He breathes in the scent of Steve, pressed up against him and sighs, content in a day spent doing nothing but spending time in each other’s presence.

“Love ya, Buck.” Steve declares quiet in the darkness. Bucky tightens his arms where they are wrapped around Steve’s waist, their legs tangled under the covers.

“Love you too, punk.”

Bucky presses a kiss to the crown of Steve’s head and he slips into sleep, resting easy.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Best Friend by Sofi Tucker


End file.
